


An Addition of Softness

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Family Fluff, Ferrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Pets, Shopping, Team as Family, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: Wildfire and Thexus spoil their new additions.
Series: Set Ablaze [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 2
Collections: Wildfire





	An Addition of Softness

Wildfire popped her head over the side of the overstuffed couch with alarming suddenness, making a disappointed noise when Thexus showed no sign of even noticing her.  
“Saddle up bitch boy, we’re going shopping!”  
Am exasperated sigh escaping him, Thexus reluctantly closed his book and turned to focus on Wildfire. “And why, exactly, are we doing that?”  
“We’ve got children now!” At his continued signs of not understanding (tinged with mild alarm), Wildfire went on, gesturing violently at the ferret rooting through her hair, then at the jeweled cat grooming itself on the back of the couch, who, for her part, simply returned the gesture with an air of dignified insult. “As powerful as we are, as rich as you are? Lup and Noodle can’t just live normal lives!”  
Thexus sighed, closing his eyes. “Nurgle.”  
“What?”  
“Her name is Nurgle, not Noodle.”  
“Right. Yeah, same difference. Anyway, it’s almost Candlenights, and we have to go shopping for the rest of the team anyway, and you can’t tell me you don’t want to spoil your baby.”  
A wry grin, unable to be suppressed anymore, twisted onto his face as he stretched a hand up to the cat, who headbutted it regally, curling her tentacled tail around his wrist. “You have a point.”

The shopkeep looked up in alarm at first, when they entered the petshop, until he saw the imperious black cat curled in Thexus’ arms. It took him longer to place the ferret darting through Wildfire’s hair, but the lumbering firbolg was soon following her around, ignoring her entirely as he attempted to coax the wiley creature from her flickering locks. Wildfire laughed, delighted, extending her arm so Lup could run down it and explore the shop herself. The shopkeep followed, thrilled, dangling toys and various objects for the creature to chase and pounce. Wildfire watch them, an uncharacteristically calm, fond look on her face, before she turned to Thexus.  
“Alright, what’s first for Princess Paws over here?” The cat shot her an aggrieved look, before delicately launching herself out of Thexus’ arms to explore the store herself. Thexus and Wildfire followed Nurgle like dedicated retainers, eagerly awaiting her first choice. She stopped to sniff delicately at a collar claiming to “familiarize any pet!” before moving on to examine a row of clothing tailored for cats and small dogs. While she examined that, Wildfire turned her attention to Lup, who was joyfully diving in a barrel of small balls, some with runes carved in the surface, some with bells inside, while the shopkeep grinned at the cacophony of light and noise it caused. Wildfire stopped next to him and he gestured at Lup.  
“Where did you find one of these? I’ve never seen one in person before.” His eyes flicked over her for a moment, before being drawn back to Lup like a magnet. “I’d wager it’s easier for you, but even in the fire plane I was under the impression they weren’t common.”  
Wildfire smiled, crossing her arms and watching Lup, enjoying the sound of Thexus having a strained, one-sided conversation with Nurgle in the background about the size of the treats she would be allowed to have. “They’re not. I’ve only ever seen one from a distance before.” She leaned against the barrell, watching the ferret raucously dive in and out of the balls. “They were almost wiped out when the Memnonnar on this plane fell, or so I’m told. The humans thought they were omens of firey death.”  
Her face darkened, and she dangled her hand above the ferret, enticing it to try and attack by wiggling her fingers, while the firbolg shopkeep finally turned his attention to her in full for the first time, his face radiating similar irritation.  
“Aye.Humans know precious little about animal care. Like a plague, they are. I’m lucky I don’t get many in here. Don’t like selling to them much myself.” His gaze flicked back to Thexus, now dutifully loading items into a wicker basket provided for collecting purchases under Nurgle’s watchful eye, and his face softened. “Somehow, even the blasted demons manage to treat creatures better than them.” From the barrel, Lup made a loud sneeze of agreement, seeming to decide she was done with the balls, and scrambling up towards the shelf adjacent to it.  
Wildfire reached out a hand, trying to get her attention. “Hey! Do you want me to buy any of these?” Lup paused, sneezing at her again, ambiguously, before diving among products on a shelf promising to make any four-legged-familiar as fast as a nightmare.  
Wildfire grinned. “Little brat.” A loud squeak from the shelf indicated Lup’s disapproval, but acceptance of this statement, and Wildfire’s grin widened. She turned to the shopkeep. “Load us up. We’ve got children to spoil.”  
Thexus came up to them, carrying a basket overflowing with various cat-related accoutrements, Nurgle following along regally on the shelf next to him. “Way ahead of you there.” Wildfire turned and began poking through his basket for a moment before looking at Nurgle.  
“You sure this is all you want? There’s not even any clothes in here.” Nurgle speared her with a withering stare before dismissing her entirely to clean her paw. Wildfire laughed, shrugging. “Okay then. Up to you.”  
Further down the shelf, Lup was picking her way through items with blistering speed and throwing seemingly random ones on the floor. Wildfire went behind her, picking them up. “Finally made some decisions I see.” A squeak of agreement didn’t even slow Lup down as she tore through a carefully set up display stand, coming away with an enchanted mouse toy that squeaked and struggled as she shook it fiercely, earning an approving chirp from Lup again as she dragged it over to her Wildfire.  
Thexus hefted the weighty basket onto the counter for the shopkeep to begin pricing as he turned to Wildfire.  
“Don’t worry, she wants much more than that, spoiled princess that she is.” He gestured to a small, child-sized bed with a golden canopy and four tall posts suspending diaphanous silk curtains between them. Wildfire’s eyes widened, and she clapped her hands approvingly, laughing.  
“Now that is what I’m talking about!” A great crash interrupted them and they all turned to see Lup attempting to drag an entire person-sized display rack in their direction. Wildfire’s toned turned chiding. “Lup! Put that back!”  
Lup, for her part, only paused long enough for an angry chitter before resuming her efforts. “You’re not getting that young lady! What do you even want with that anyway?!” As Wildfire began to right the display rack, a renewed burst of angry chitter came from Lup’s direction, followed by something undoubtedly very rude in ferret. Wildfire frowned down at her, wagging a finger in her direction. “Chalupa! Don’t you talk to me like that! You don’t even want this, you just liked knocking everything over!”  
More grumbling emanated from Lup, although noticeably less, as she suddenly decided to busy herself exploring other things. Nurgle, for her part, watch imperiously from the top padded turret of a great wooden castle that Wildfire had, at first, taken to be part of the room, as it was certainly large enough for a person to enter. Now, however, she noticed the sign proclaiming it for sale, as well as the staggering price. She turned to Thexus in mild alarm.  
“Thex, you’re not getting this for her too are you?”  
He ducked his head for a moment before straightening, pointing his chin defiantly. “She’s a princess. She deserves a castle.” Wildfire burst into uproarious laughter before striding over to scratch Nurgle on the back of her jaw, who graciously allowed it with only a small flick of her tentacle.  
“I suppose that is true, isn’t is Princess Nurgle?” The only response she got from the eldritch feline was a subtle head butt and encouragement for more scratches.


End file.
